


В тебя переливаюсь

by mnogabukv



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: флафф, ООС, романтика по одному арту, мое любимоеhttps://www.zerochan.net/282801





	В тебя переливаюсь

« Хи-ба-ри, - думает Сасагава-старший, - какое красивое имя. Такое подошло бы изящной девушке, а не парню с репутацией Грозы Намимори. Хи-ба-ри, словно птички перекликаются весной… И сам он как весенний снег, холодный, обжигающий, белый. Как прозрачным ледяным стеклом закрыт, а под ним снег тает, быстро-быстро, просачивается между пальцами, только руки холодит очень сильно… Талая вода, вот какой он твой снег. Ладонью зачерпнешь, а он исчезает».  
«Не пытайся меня отогреть, - думает Хибари,- от тепла я умру и исчезну, я – не-я стану, даже не демон, не призрак, только выжженный силуэт на оттаявшей земле, только быстрый ручей, что уходит сквозь землю, с облаком вверх поднимается, чтоб раствориться под лучами твоими, под твоими руками. Не держи меня за руку, не дари своего тепла… Только по-другому ты не умеешь.»  
Хи-ба-ри. Ри-о-хей. Имя мое в твое перетекает, словно два ручья в один слились. Так бы мне перетечь в тебя, чтобы умереть, быть похороненным в темноте твоего сердца, спрятаться словно зернышко, словно маленькое солнце поселилось у тебя в груди… Изнутри отогрею тебя, ярким светом моим твоя красота засияет пред миром, ярче тысячи солнц, что восходят на небе, ты и не заметишь, что другой стал, насквозь солнечным светом пронизанный…  
Хи-ба-ри-о-хей, в тебя переливаюсь…

2012


End file.
